User talk:Xion Auora732
Hey im cpend7 you guy's are rock may be hades he to hhhhhhhhooooooooootttttt! Superlinna ...? the thing is it wasnt linked at the start so i just linked it at the body. and orgyxiii was linked twice, so i removed the 2nd link that appeared later...... --superlinna 03:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) .... oks... when you say its linked at the top do you mean the contents section or smth? but thanks anyway. (p.s aitopu isnt a latin word) --superlinna 03:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) XD this kinda stuff is confusing (but im trying :3) and yeah, i study latin at school, and aitopu is definitely not a latin word. it could be a greek word tho :3 --superlinna 03:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) uhmm, what size/dimensions does a picture (for the sig) have to be? i guess i'd like the pic to be sora or riku 3: hmmm colours = black and white --superlinna 23:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, uh, is it ok to make a walkthrough only on bosses? --superlinna 00:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you okay? Riddle Section 2 01:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ok...i won't do it anymore i learned my lesson and i won't do it.(i'll just get someone else to somehow put non KH images into my talk bubble without uploading it, you won't have to give a warning either)...anywho want a riddle?}} 01:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC)|sorry=ok riddle but first i didn't mean to be a bother with the non KH images and i didn't know about photobucket so as a proud KH wikian i apologise(but i seriously wanted a Soul eater tb) either way i apologise...(anywho riddle time...) Name 6 voice actors of Organisation members.... }} 02:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Now do you wanna have a go at "THE MADNESS NOTE"???}} 07:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Now prepare for the MADNESS..this heartless doesn't stand a ghost of a chance(freezes then an evil smirk on LegendAqua's face) OHH YES A GHOST NOTHING....HA NOTHING IS A NOBODY AS A GHOST IS TO A HUMAN EH? HAHAH EHEHEHE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HEARTLESS IS A HEARTLESS AS A HEARTLESS IS TO HEARTLESS YET NOTHING MAKES SENSE IN MADNESS DOES IT? WELL HEARTLESS OR NOT MIGHT AS WELL BE A DUSK!!!!! iT IS? ga stupid madness anyway which......no wait nobody? yes no heartless am i talking about?}} 07:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct!! Now name 5 of the original beings of the Organisation (except Xemnas)}} 22:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now choose... Sora or Riku?}} 22:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Name at least 3 of Riku's reaction commands that Sora uses for support in KH2}} 21:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey... correct.... ok now plain time.....This heartless is of an firing variety yet cannot fly but jump yes, gunpowder and fore alight, heartless of low caliber...Which heartless is this? }} 22:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey hey Xion long time anyways there is a riddle above this one... :S}} Minnie Thanks Re:Video Have you tried using the video button on the toolbar?--The Dark Master 01:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Your becomeing quite the good editor.You have already gone past 1000 edits, impressive.--The Dark Master 01:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I know but you are still doing a great job.--The Dark Master 01:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I made this for you as a gift I hope you like it.--The Dark Master 01:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC): } |text= } }} Hey how ya doin? RE:Hey }} Friend It was the tag that was mixed in with userbox that was causing the problem but don't worry I fixed it.--The Dark Master 23:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Someone must have vandalized the cleanup template.I would fix it if I could find the page for the template.--The Dark Master 23:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Xion.I am glad to have you as a friend.--The Dark Master 00:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I know but I am just glad I have a very close friend on this site.You are one of my special friends.--The Dark Master 00:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes sometimes I feel as if people interact with each other for a reason of existence.However sometimes I feel as if life is just a dream world created from my imagination and all the people around me are simply dreams.However I know that is not the case even though it sometimes feels as if everything is a dream.--The Dark Master 01:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Apologies... .}} PYRO ... Riddle Yes that is precisely what i mean. And that tbs; is that ulrich?!? - RE:Picture ! Hey Xion.How have you been?--The Dark Master 01:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Well some of the things on my mind is the struggles of humans.Its sad how people are sometimes cannot realoze their true potential or even shape their own destinies.--The Dark Master 01:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) However when peoples struggles nearly come to an end they begin to have new realozations abot themselves.Although not everyone can achieve that.--The Dark Master 01:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Xion.--The Dark Master 01:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Undoing my Edit 05:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Why did you undo my edit?EDIT:Well, that's what I thought at first. So I starting adding that information to all Days Weapons on the new wiki. That's when I received a message on the new wiki (http://www.khwiki.net/User_talk:Darkheart3#STOP_STOP_STOP_STOP_STOP, and I figured, well actually he's right.}} Ok, and please cast your vote here as soon as possible. 05:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Roxas hero of the light 22:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ya how do i get an oathkeeper on my sig --Roxas hero of the light 00:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) New forum names 1- You can only vote in ONE name per category. Make up your mind. 2- To sign, you need to use this! # Fix it, please, or I'll remove your votes. --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 17:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) undoing Come On I didn't Know Hey Xion its sora2011roxas2008 I just made this for no reason so quik q&a can you make me a quik talk bubble or leave me a tutorialreally don't care if its on roxas or sora. Xion I talked to Roxas2008 about his other account and he has stated that he abandoned his first account.So it is okay.--The Dark Master 22:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) OO FU I nominated you for Featured User, just to let you know. - Attack Haste Hey thanks for noticing what I posted, it actually was discovered by accident =D. Yet it is a handy trick, but not so good for bosses who can stock because the (I don't want to call it glitch) "loophole" can't work if you stock cards the combo can be eaisly broken by a slieght or 0 card. -Etank88 Re Unision Thingy Wiki Stuff No I really wouldn't say that at all. I have not been available to really anyone, I haven't helped this wiki, nor have I really done anything at all. The only thing I have done at all is go through with my commitment to The Inexistent to keep the Fu Awards running. Other than that what you have seen of editing and anything else is merely me being bored, seeing a mistake while I'm retreiving images, and me being how I am fixing them. That is all. Until any of those things truely change or I say so, I am not back. I am merely a presence that has been lingering, held here by friendships and memories. Also look here. That is why I left. Not because I was bothered by people making fun of me. That I could care less about especialy since they are all spineless cowards who can't grow a pair and say crud like that to my face. They are not offencive at all. Anyway gifts are not necessary but I'm flattered you think so highly of me. 21:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Actualy now that I think about it I do have one other thing I would like to say to you. I saw you were nominated for FU this month. I would like to say I feel you need a bit more going for you right now. While you make a LOT of edits they are all really quite small. Since I don't really see you helping users, participating in wiki offairs, or doing much else other than doing these type of edits I have to say you need to do a bit more. You see, I have broken qualifications for the FU to three catagories; Helpfulness, Edit Work, and Participation. If one is moderate and valued in all three of these catagories then in my eyes they are a shoe in for FU. However if they only truely show moderation in one of these catagories then the overall value of the catagory must go up. For example if you were really only nominated for your work in edits (like you were) then the value of said edits should really be of greater value and work. Instead of these small grammatical errors you fix you should strive for greater feets and larger edits. I am not saying I don't recognize the work you are doing but I am saying that I know you can be better. I see a lot of potential in you and I feel as though you are limiting yourself. Seeing the voting range as is right now I can't say you will be winning the FU award this month but I can say for sure if you up your game I'm sure you will end up pulling a win in the future. I also think it a very good idea to involve yourself more in the wiki aswell. All these things will just make you a more exemplary member of the wiki which will only do you good. Best of wishes- Roxas P.S Happy belated B-day! 21:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) No problem at all! I'm glad I could motivate you to kick it up a notch. I look forward to seeing you transend in wiki value and know you can do it. Til later 06:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) CELEBRATION!!! Happy Birthday XD 02:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) and yet I have winter instead :( 04:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) New zealand, and christmas is still the 25th of december and thanks for that :D 04:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Geee I'm muddled up today... No problem! Don't get hypothermia (my bro got it from a cold--not nicee...) ^-^ 04:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re Re:Coded commands Each and every single command should have there own page, putting all that information on a single page would be a massive overhaul for the page. 01:02, June 12, 2011 (EST) :Yes go ahed and like I always say: follow the Aerial Slam and Blitz page on how to write a command page. ''07:54, June 14, 2011 (EST) TBS Yes, well i'm having a little trouble with that one. Working on it though. I'll sort it out later. 03:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! 03:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the vandal fighting, I wondered why my email's were clogged XD 06:08, June 14, 2011 (UTC) its because of some page I put up for deletion (a load of crap it was), I'll keep an eye out for them anyway 03:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Help You are doing good... however, you do not need a theme or battle theme... I adeded it for fun, heh.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Your abilities... your abilities... those arent the agility type abilities! Fix that, and you will be ready to go.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) So, you like to draw, uhh? Me too! I could draw it for you, if you desire it... --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Xion Auora732,I need some help setting up my page,cause I don't really know how to set it up.Do you think you can help me? Xemnas Nightshade--Xemnas Nightshade 15:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) 6/23/11 Sorta,but .:Sora:. still didn't really solve my problem...I'm still confused. --Xemnas Nightshade 01:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Xemnas Nightshade --Xemnas Nightshade 01:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,the problem is,I'm having trouble setting up my profile.If you could help I'd really appreciate it. ---- --Xemnas Nightshade 01:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC)How do I make chat bubbles or whatever they're called.Thank you. ---- RE:Pictures Join date bug 04:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC)}} summer Re: Oath srry Xion, I was on my iPod doing my daily scan/check of the recent activity, and when I was trying to scroll up, I hit the "rollback" option by mistake, cursefound those touch screen technology. 19:20, June 24, 2011 (EST) TBS Thankss :D file:RoxasKH2EndingTS.png Thank you very much Xion!!! :D How have you been? Are you doing more big edits like I suggested?? P.S you need to archive now. 07:29, June 28, 2011 (UTC)